Certain rodents such as gophers live in underground cavities and frequently like to inhabit garden and lawn areas where they are not wanted. Various methods of eradicating these animals have been devised usually comprising spring-trap type devices or poisons. Obviously both of these methods can be dangerous to children or other animals. In addition, such methods are frequently not very effective.
The subject invention involves a device for transmitting exhaust gas from an apparatus such as a lawnmower into the underground lair of the rodent. While asphyxiating gases have been used in the past, the invention presents the advantages of an inexpensive yet very effective means for utilizing the exhaust gases from lawnmowers and the like to eradicate the rodents.